The Amazing Race Design Challenge V - RealShowFan's Route
The Amazing Race Design Challenge V - RealShowFan's Route is the route design submitted by Reality Fan Forum user realshowfan (RSF), following the format of Emmy Award-winning reality television game show The Amazing Race. It features 11 teams of two with a pre-existing relationship racing around the world against one another in an attempt to win the race and the one million dollar prize. The fictional season premiere aired on September 29, 2013 at 8PM GMT+8 on RFF, with the finale on December 22, 2013. Production Development & Filming RealShowFan's submission for the final round of The Amazing Race Design Challenge V lasted for 20 days and traveled 29,000 miles. Teams encountered tasks in different countries such as Cambodia, Kazakhstan, Belgium and Peru, with a country not yet visited in the original franchise as at the 23rd season, the Bahamas. The final three teams raced in the state of Louisiana, with the Finish Line held in New Orleans. There were 12 legs this season. Other than the addition of the Double Yield, the Double U-Turn and the first leg Hazard, a new twist to the franchise was introduced in this design. At the Pit Stop of each leg of the race excluding the Finish Line, the winning team could choose whether to accept an in-game advantage offer such as the Express Pass, time credits and immunity from the U-Turn, or a normal prize, such as trips, cash and items. Cast Applications were only limited to players and teams played by RSF and closed on June 24, 2013. Scouting locations were performed from May 31, 2013. The contestants included formerly dating Survivor contestants Oscar "Ozzy" Lusth and Amanda Kimmel, businessman Donald Trump, and Teen Titans teammates Garfield "Gar" Logan (Beast Boy) and Rachel Roth (Raven). Results The following teams participated in the race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Placements are listed in finishing order. Red means the team was eliminated. Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward. Blue means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump in the leg following. An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. Orange >''' or '''> means the team chose to Yield; <''' or '''< indicates the team who received it; Black <''' indicates that the team was immune from the Yield. Purple '''⊃ or ⋑ means the team chose to U-Turn; ⊂''' or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Pink '''ε means the team chose to use their Express Pass. Brown н''' means the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and had to complete the Hazard. Episode Title Quotes Titles for episodes are usually taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. 01. "This Is One Hazardous Hazard!" - Cassidy 02. "This Just Ruins The Bangkok Joke" - Zoey 03. "I Don't Wanna Look Up, Down, Ahead or Close My Eyes!" - Maica 04. "We Need Protection Badly" - Ozzy 05. "This Whole Leg Is Starving Me To Death!" - Lynn 06. "They Can't See That This Is Perfect" - Heidi 07. "Not How I Thought We'll Go Out" - Rachel 08. "Dude, This Is Not Funny!" - Gar 09. "I Don't Wanna Face My Fears Now" - Amanda 10. "Should've Taken That Lesson Ten Years Ago" - Maica 11. "How Low Can You Seriously Go To Win" - Zasha 12. "12 Legs, 11 Countries & 29,000 Miles..." - Phil Prizes Prizes were awarded to the first team to check-in for each leg. In a twist, the winners had the choice whether to pick a prize to bring home or an in-game prize. The choices picked for the winning team each leg are '''bolded. Leg 1 - $5,000 each or The Express Pass Leg 2 - A trip for two to Cancun, Mexico or The Salvage Pass Leg 3 - $5,000 each or 10-minute time credit for the next leg Leg 4 - A trip for two to Barbados or Immunity from a hindrance route marker Leg 5 - A trip for two to Hong Kong or An extra courtesy picture Leg 6 - A trip for two to Belize or 10-minute time credit for the next leg Leg 7 - $7,500 each or A task advantage for the next leg Leg 8 - A trip for two to Paris, France or Maps for the next leg Leg 9 - A Ford Escape each or Letters from home Leg 10 - $10,000 each or 10-minute time penalty to one team Leg 11 - $10,000 each or $10 extra allowance Leg 12 - $1,000,000 Race summary 'Leg 1 (United States → Cambodia)' *Paterson, New Jersey, United States (Garret Mountain Park) (Starting Line) * Newark (Newark Liberty International Airport) to Siem Reap, Cambodia *Siem Reap (Psah Chas) *Siem Reap (Tara Angkor Hotel) (Overnight Rest) * Siem Reap to Battambang (Norry Station) *Battambang (Wat Sampeu) * Battambang (Bospor Primary School) * Battambang (Phare Ponleu Selpak or Central Market) *Battambang (White Horse Statue) The first Road Block of the race had one team member play a local childhood game of Tres with a child and his parent and earn their clue. The Hazard task had Lynn & Cassidy demine a field by scanning for ten makeshift landmines with metal detectors. The Detour was a choice between Test of Strength and Best of Luck. In Test of Strength, teams had to practice the martial arts of Pradal Serey by performing three moves: Cup Jaarn, Thpouk Kang Sdam and Ob Klar. In Best of Luck, teams had to sell Marble Goby Fish at at least the initial selling price and earn 40,000 Cambodian Riels, or US$10. ;Additional tasks *The Starting Line task had teams untangling long ribbons from a long rattan pole. Then, they had to use the ribbon with the string of letters and align it with the pole, where it is marked on some parts. The letters corresponding to the pole marks will spell out "Cambodia", teams' first destination country. *Before resting at the Tara Angkor Hotel, teams had to pick one of three departure times for the morning after: 7AM, 7:45AM or 8:30AM. *At Battambang's Norry Station, teams had to ride the bamboo trains and spot the banner with the name of their next destination in order to move on or else they had to return and restart. 'Leg 2 (Cambodia → Thailand)' * Battambang (Daun Lem Bus Station) to Bangkok, Thailand (Victory Monument) * Bangkok (Giant Swing or Bank of Thailand Headquarters) *Bangkok (Samutprakarn Crocodile Farm & Zoo) *Bangkok (Dusit Palace - Ananta Samakhom Throne Hall) *Bangkok (Dusit Palace - Vimanmek Mansion) The Detour was a choice between Guess Wat and Guess Baht. In Guess Wat, teams had to rearrange the names of ten temples in Bangkok according to the year they were founded. In Guess Baht, teams had to count the value of makeshift ancient Thai money in a vault and use the amount to unlock a smaller vault with their clue in it. The Road Block had the team member listen to a voice recording of someone saying the full ceremonial name of Bangkok, and they must be able to say the full name to the person with the clue. ;Additional tasks *At the Samutprakarn Crocodile Farm & Zoo, teams had to watch a crocodile wrestling show before getting their clue in the performance area. 'Leg 3 (Thailand → Kazakhstan)' * Bangkok (Suvarnabhumi Airport) to Almaty, Kazakhstan (Almaty International Airpot) *Almaty (Baum's Grove) * Almaty (Almaty Zoo or Kazakhstan National Museum of Instruments) *Almaty (Esentai Tower) *Almaty (Kok Tobe - Apple Fountain) At the Detour, teams did Horse Drawn or Horse Hair. In Horse Drawn, teams had to properly assemble a local horse-drawn carriage. Then, they had to travel in their carriages to four destinations around Almaty Zoo without breaking their carriages before getting their next clue. In Horse Hair, teams had to first fine tune the horsehair strings of a kobyz each, a Kazakh musical instrument. Then, they had to play it accordingly in order to earn their next clue. The Road Block required one team member to use ascenders and ascend the Esentai Tower at three places to retrieve three flags. 'Leg 4 (Kazakhstan → Russia)' * Almaty (Almaty International Airport) to Saint Petersburg, Russia (Pulkovo Airport) *Peterhof (Peterhof Palace - Grand Cascade) *Saint Petersburg (Bronze Horseman Statue) * Saint Petersburg (Kunstkamera or Summer Garden) *Saint Petersburg (Alexander Nevsky Lavra) The Road Block required the chosen team member to count the number of statues at the Samson Fountain correctly. The Detour was a choice between Marshrutka and Matryoshka. In Marshrutka, teams had to drive a share taxi with six waiting passengers and take them to their own destinations. In Matryoshka, teams must start with their smallest Russian nesting doll and put it inside a larger doll of identical design, and will get their clue once they have all fifteen correct dolls in order. 'Leg 5 (Russia → Belgium)' * Saint Petersburg (Pulkovo Airport) to Brussels, Belgium (Brussels Airport) *Ghent (Groot Kanon) *Ghent (Hilde Devolder Chocolatier) *Aalst (Grote Markt) * Brussels (Cantillon Brewery or Fritland) *Brussels (Place du Petit Sablon) At the Road Block, the chosen team member had to properly package five boxes of Belgian chocolates following the specific requirements set by the demonstrators. The Detour was a choice between Belgian Beer and French Fries. In Belgian Beer, teams had to clean eight beer barrels. In French Fries, teams had to deliver two sacks of potatoes from Place de la Chapelle, and then cook the fries in the local style. ;Additional tasks *In Aalst, where the Price Carnaval was taking place, teams had to look for a golden onion among onions being thrown at them as part of the onion-throwing traditions. 'Leg 6 (Belgium → Morocco)' * Brussels (Brussels Airport) to Marrakech, Morocco (Marrakech Menara Airport) *Marrakech (Majorelle Garden) *Marrakech (Bab Agnaou) *Marrakech (Spice Souk) *Marrakech (Leather Tannery) *Marrakech (Bassin Gharssya Agdal) The Detour was between Painting Yellows and Counting Greens. In Painting Yellows, teams had to find and complete the paint job of ten yellow vases and return them for their clue. In Counting Greens, teams must find the name of ten species of cacti as seen on their photos. The Road Block had one team member stack the three spices they had delivered into cone 1.4 meters tall. ;Additional tasks *At the start of the leg, teams were given a list of shades of blue, having to match the text color with the right shade: Majorelle, which would lead teams to Majorelle Garden. *At Bab Agnaou, teams had to find the man in a Kaftan eating in tagines for their clue. *After the Road Block, teams must prepare and consume of mint tea serving of six, then bring a cup of mint to their next destination. *At the Leather Tannery, teams were required to complete a normal tanning process. 'Leg 7 (Morocco → Spain)' * Brussels (Brussels Airport) to Madrid, Spain (Madrid-Barajas Airport) *Madrid (Almudena Cathedral) * Madrid (Museum Cerralbo) * Madrid (Café de Chinitas) * Madrid (Madrid Atocha Railway Station) to Toledo (Toledo Railway Station) *Toledo (Pastelería Santo Tomé) *Toledo (Mariano Zamorano Fábrica de Espadas) *Toledo (Castle of San Servando) The Fast Forward task was to find a marked stamped paper, a Spanish invention, among museum items. The first Road Block required one team member to dance the flamenco with trained performers to the audience's satisfaction. The Speed Bump task was to prepare the confection marzipan. The second Road Block had one team member sharpen sword by hammering it on an anvil, and would receive their clue once the sword maker tested its sharpness and the result is acceptable.. ;Additional tasks *At Almudena Cathedral, teams had to search inside for a book that contained their next clue in it. 'Leg 8 (Spain → Brazil)' * Toledo (Toledo Airport) to Curitiba, Brazil (Afonso Pena International Airport) *Curitiba (Expeditionary Museum) * Curitiba (Tube Bus Stop or Barigui Park) *Curitiba (José Borges de Macedo Square - Arcades of the Pillory) *Curitiba (Memory House) *Curitiba (Tangua Park) The Detour was a choice between Long Journey and Short Stroll. In Long Journey, teams must enter one of the tube bus stops in the city wash the bus stop and after that take the bus to José Borges de Macedo Square. In Short Stroll, teams had to successfully keep five capybaras on a marked spot for at least thirty seconds. At the Road Block, the team member was to match a Road Block question and a Detour set of choices to the corresponding legs, with extra options as distractions. 'Leg 9 (Brazil)' * Curitiba (Curitiba Bus Station) to Cascavel (Cascavel Bus Station) *Cascavel (Bourbon Cascavel Express Hotel) * Cascavel (Cascavel Bus Station) to Foz do Iguaçu (Foz do Iguaçu Central Bus Station) *Foz do Iguaçu (Skydive Foz) *Foz do Iguaçu (Itaipu Dam) *Foz do Iguaçu (Iguazu Falls - Three Borders Landmark) The Road Block required the selected team member to skydive over nearby Itaipu Dam while the other member had to find and reunite with their partner. Once reunited, they could retrieve their next clue at Itaipu Dam. ;Additional tasks *At Bourbon Cascavel Express Hotel, each team member began at the roof of each building, and had to reunite by balancing on a wire, with the clue at the center. Once reunite, they would drop down. 'Leg 10 (Brazil → Peru)' * Foz do Iguaçu (Foz do Iguaçu International Airport) to Trujillo, Peru (Capitán FAP Carlos Martínez de Pinillos International Airport) *Trujillo (Plaza de Armas) *Huanchaco (Huanchaco Pier) *Trujillo (Chan Chan) *Trujillo (Huaca del Sol) The second Fast Forward task was to celebrate the Trujillo Marinera Festival by dancing the marinera with one member on a Peruvian paso horse. The Detour was a choice between Surfed and Served. In Surfed, teams must ride on reed boards called a Caballito de Totora and surf a certain distance. In Served, teams must eat three and a half servings of ceviche at La Barca. The Road Block had one team member matching their picture to the right engraving of a Moche guard on the walls in the Chan Chan archaeological site. 'Leg 11 (Peru → Bahamas)' * Trujillo (Capitán FAP Carlos Martínez de Pinillos International Airport) to Nassau, Bahamas (Lynden Pindling International Airport) *Paradise Island (Atlantis Paradise Island) * Paradise Island (Paradise Island Ferry Terminal) to Harbour Island (Dunmore Town) *Harbour Island (Beside the Point Cottage) *Eleuthera (Pineapple Plantation) *The Abacos (Hope Town - Elbow Reef Lighthouse) * The Abacos (Man-O-War Cay or The Abaco Club) *Grand Bahama (West End) *Bimini (Healing Hole) At the Speed Bump, the team had to properly cut ten pineapples from the plantation, and then bring them altogether with their hands to a cutting station where they had to slice the pineapples for consumption. The Detour was a choice between Message and Massage. In Message, teams had to take a boat to Man-O-War Cay and find the marked mail boat. There, they had to find the mail room and find one of four envelopes with their team name on it. Each mail is addressed to a different person which they had to find on the boat by only the name tag. In Massage, teams had to take a boat to the Abaco Club on Winding Bay. There, they had to find massage stations in the club and on the beach and successfully perform five massage types to the satisfaction of the masseuse/masseur. At the Road Block, the team member was required to dive down to a shipwreck site and search all over for a submerged clue envelope. ;Additional tasks *At Atlantis Paradise Island, teams had to go down one of the extreme water slides and find the next clue at the end of the ride. However, only five of the seven slides - Leap of Faith, Challenger Slide, The Abyss, The Surge, The Drop, Serpent Slide and the Falls with the Surge and the Drop as the decoy attractions - contain a clue and there is only one clue available at each. If a team cannot find the clue after both members finish the ride, they have to go to other attractions until they find the clue. *Upon arriving at Dunmore Town, teams had to retrieve their next clue using a short written skit as a clue. Teams should realize that their next location is the cottage named Beside the Point. However, if teams ended up finding the clue at the Point or the Pointless, they will receive a on-the-spot 5-minute and 10-minute time penalty respectively. *While looking for the Pit Stop, teams were required to get into their swimwear and wade in the Healing Hole until they spot the Phil and the Pit Stop. 'Leg 12 (Bahamas → United States)' * Nassau (Lynden Pindling International Airport) to New Orleans, Louisiana, United States (Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport) *Bridge City (Huey P. Long Bridge) * Bridge City (Gumbo Festival Site) *Marrero (Jean Lafitte National Historical Park and Preserve) *New Orleans (Mardi Gras World) *New Orleans (Annunciation Mission) *New Orleans (Rock 'n' Bowl) *New Orleans (Steamboat Natchez) The first Road Block required one team member to run to the site of the Gumbo Festival. There, they had to prepare and serve gumbo to three culinary judges and must receive an apron from each chef when they are satisfied in order to exchange for the next clue. The second Road Block required one team member to first find and pick one of the Mardi Gras parade floats. They will receive pictures of the same float but with small alterations which they have to find and fix. ;Additional tasks *At Jean Lafitte National Historical Park and Preserve, teams had to use a map and a swamp boat to find three locations where in each there was a bag of tiles. *At Annunciation Mission, teams had to assist the volunteers with three works: preparation, construction and painting. Once they have done their service, they were instructed to donate all of their money to the Hurricane Katrina projects and had to run the rest of the race on foot. *At Rock 'n' Bowl, teams had to go to the streets and listen to jazz performers singing about the race. There are eleven performers and they will sing about a leg. In the order sung, the teams must arrange the tiles leg-by-leg and with the right images on the tiles, with extra tiles for distractions. *In order to find the Finish Line, Steamboat Natchez, teams were told to get to the Mississippi River along the trail at River Road and find the marked pier and row to the Finish Line. Reference You can read the entire season by going to this link: The Amazing Race Design Challenge V